Summer Camp
by ArgentumAurora
Summary: Wrestled into being a camp leader for a kids summer basketball camp, professional basketball player Aomine Daiki is pleasantly surprised to meet famous model Kise Ryouta there, and he'd like to be meeting him a little more often... *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Summer Camp

 **Pairing:** Aokise

 **Time Limit:** 25 Minutes

 **Prompt:** "I met you at a really crappy summer job but now it's kinda fun" from dailyau of Tumblr

 **Notes:** Part of my Daily One-Shot thing. I needed more Aokise, and this prompt seemed to fit them. Enjoy!

* * *

In general, playing professional basketball was a pretty good gig for Aomine Daiki. He could play basketball in an immaculate gym seven days a week, and there was a fresh supply of players to test his skills against. Naturally, he considered them all inferior to him, but it was certainly a step up from the league he'd played for in his high school years.

However, there was one thing Aomine didn't like about playing professionally, and that was publicity. Aomine had captured the eyes of Japan from the second he set foot on the professional court, and that meant his agent was constantly wrangling him into publicity and advertising. The bluenette could only weasel his way out of so many events. The kids summer basketball camp he found himself standing at on this hot July morning was not one of them.

Set in a small town in Northern Japan, Aomine wasn't expecting to run into anyone he knew here. Naturally, anyone who watched professional basketball, even occasionally, was bound to recognize him, but Aomine kept his circle of friends extremely small. But nonetheless, Aomine couldn't shake the feeling that he knew one of the other camp leaders from somewhere.

The individual in question was slightly shorter than Aomine, with bright blonde hair and a lean, trim physique. Aomine had only arrived at the summer camp's location ten minutes ago, but the blonde had kept his back to Aomine the entire time, chatting animatedly with the camp director. The bluenette was getting uncomfortably curious about the blonde, but when the boy finally turned around and began walking toward Aomine, he found the boy's name tumbling out of his mouth before his brain had time to process what he was saying.

"Kise Ryouta?" Aomine asked, brows jumping toward his hairline in surprise. _How the hell did I happen to run into him here?_

"Ohayo, Aominecchi! Fujihara-san said you and I are going to lead one of the kids' groups together!" Kise exclaimed. Aomine wasn't sure where the blonde got so much energy at eight o'clock in the morning, or why Kise was acting so familiar around him. Kise Ryouta was a model for a popular sporting goods brand that specialized in basketball equipment. Aomine was pretty fond of the company's products, and the fact that Kise modeled so many items in their ads had given Aomine a solid idea of who the boy was.

"Can you play basketball?" Aomine hadn't meant to ask that out loud. It wasn't very nice to openly challenge Kise's athletic abilities, but it was out there now. Luckily, the model just laughed the question off.

"Of course! My agent thought it'd be good publicity for me to come here and help the next generation learn how to play," Kise explained warmly. It was then that Aomine noticed the extravagant number of banners advertising the company Kise modeled for surrounding the outside court complex they stood on.

Additionally, Kise sounded a lot more enthusiastic about being here than Aomine. The bluenette was not very good with children, and had never been particularly fond of working with them. He completely expected this week to be a living hell. But, if they were working together, maybe Aomine could just leave the social interaction to Kise while he took care of all the demonstration.

Aomine didn't have time to come up with a response before the camp director, Fujihara-san, whistled everyone to the center of the four-court complex reserved for the summer camp. Around thirty kids had shown up, most of them in their middle school years. Kise and Aomine stood behind the kids along with three other camp leaders.

"Alright everyone. I don't want to waste our time talking; I'm sure you're all as anxious to play as I am. But before we get started, I need to assign you to a group. We'll have three groups, each led by two of our camp leaders," Fujihara-san explained. The kids nodded. Aomine had always thought it peculiar how engrossed kids could get in an adult's instructions; sometimes he swore adults had some secret superpower that enabled them to hypnotize kids into listening to them. If it really existed, Aomine didn't possess it, because when he and Kise were assigned their group, he held no authority over them. Multiple shouts for them to line up, stand still, and wait for further instructions all fell on deaf ears.

"Hey, listen up!" Kise shouted. It was like magic; their group of children fell silent instantly. Aomine stared at Kise as the model went on to explain the day's schedule to the kids, trying to figure out how the blonde was so good at this. Eventually, Aomine decided to blame it on that beautiful, smooth voice that even he couldn't help wanting to please.

 _Wait, what?_ Last he'd checked, Aomine was supposed to be here to teach kids basketball, not to crush on his partner. Even worse, Kise was a nationally famous model. Aomine may have been a nationally famous basketball player, but sports and modeling were two different spheres; the blonde was definitely out of his league.

"Aominecchi?" Aomine suddenly realized Kise had been calling his name. The blonde grinned, his tone a little cheeky as he said, "I've been trying to get your attention. Can you show the kids what a layup looks like?"

If it hadn't been Kise asking him and the blonde weren't looking more appealing with each passing minute, Aomine would've been tempted to bail out. He definitely would've scoffed at the group for not even knowing what a layup was. But instead, he picked up a nearby basketball and took it down the court for an easy, graceful layup. Layups weren't as satisfying as dunks, but he could be patient. Perhaps he could get his basketball fix over their lunch break.

A minute later, Kise had gotten the kids lined up in two lines on either side of half court, running a simple two-line-layup drill. Aomine stood to one side, watching the kids' form and dribbling. Kise walked over to join him. "Sorry if I distracted you earlier."

It took Aomine a few seconds to figure out what Kise meant. Damn that gorgeous voice, distracting him again. Now that they were closer, Aomine could see how luminous and elegant Kise's golden eyes were. The images Aomine saw of him in magazines really didn't do Kise Ryouta justice.

"I don't mind," Aomine assured the blonde. "Maybe you could distract me again over lunch?"

Kise glanced at the bluenette in surprise, but he certainly didn't look unhappy. "Ok, but only if you're certain I won't distract you so much that you can't play."

That was a challenge Aomine simply couldn't refuse.

"The only one who can beat me is me," Aomine declared confidently as Kise walked back to their group, ready to give out a new set of instructions. The bluenette found himself staring shamelessly at the model's backside as he followed the blonde. Maybe this week wouldn't be hell after all. Aomine would never admit it aloud, but he had an inkling that Kise had already beaten Aomine in the last game he'd expected to be playing at a summer basketball camp for kids: love.

Notes: I'm sorry, it got all mushy at the end. I think it's pretty good for 25 minutes though. If nothing else, it was a great break from my homework. Thanks for reading!


End file.
